Sparring With the Redheaded Oddity
by LDA-MCR
Summary: It's mundane to spar the same person every day, so Sakura decided to change it up a bit. The problem is that she picked the girl whose tactics are a bit… odd.  Implied SakuKarin


**Title: **Sparring With the Red-headed Oddity

**Chapter title:** N/A

**Type:** one-shot

**Rating:** T

**Word count: **2,060

**Authoress:** LuvDaAlchemist

**Warnings:** Shojô-ai; girl/girl pairing

**Pairings:** SakuKarin (although more implied and fanservice-y than anything)

**Summary: ** It's mundane to spar the same person every day, so Sakura decided to change it up a bit. The problem is that she picked the girl whose tactics are a bit… odd.

**Inspiration:** The SakuKarin FC on the NarutoFan forums (go join!) –specifically, Sunako

**Point of View (POV): **Third Person omniscient

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction; I would make it canon instead.

_(Full author's note at the bottom)_

A few leaves trickled down to the forest floor as Sakura pounced on a sturdy limb. Her chest heaved up and down; Sakura chided herself for getting exhausted so quickly. Her opponent, Karin, was no slouch, but Sakura wouldn't forgive herself if she lost now. After two and a half years of training under the tutelage of Tsunade, one of the three _Sannin_, is this the best that Sakura could do? Throw a few punches and then roll over in defeat?

_Swish_.

Sakura veered to her right to narrowly miss a _kunai_ that was aimed at her head. She bounded out of the tree and landed like a panther on the forest floor. Turning three-fourths to the right, Sakura's bright lime-colored eyes met Karin's.

Karin was hunched over next to a tree that nearly concealed her with the branches overhead. Sakura could tell that the red-head was just as, if not more, tired than she was. Karin's hair was messily strewn and drawn up in the back so that her long hair wouldn't interfere- that was new. She had not entered the fight like that and Sakura mentally scolded herself for allowing Karin enough time in the middle of a fight to fix her hair. Glistening in the mid-day light, Sakura thought that Karin looked like she ran through a drizzle. With a bit of a sour thought, Sakura figured that she probably looked the same.

This doesn't _usually_ happen when Sakura spars with someone. Granted, her pool of sparring partners is barely enough to be considered a "pool"- that is exactly why Sakura thought it was a great idea to train with Karin. The red-haired girl was relatively new in Konoha (or Sakura assumed so, anyway), and a combat medic just like her. Sakura thought that it would be a wonderful change from her "usuals" to face off against a fresh, new style that Sakura would have to figure out in the midst of battle. However, she didn't expect to be equally matched. In most cases, Sakura either utterly floored her opponent or the other way around. This time, it was a challenge.

"So, are you about ready to give up?" Karin cooed. Sakura fully turned to face Karin and took a defensive stance- her body crouched slightly and her feet firmly planted themselves in the lush grass.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but I don't give up."

"We'll see about that!" With a jolt, Karin kicked off from her crouching position and lunged at Sakura like a jaguar. A momentary flick of silver- Two _kunais_ collided with a resounding clang that resonated through the forest. The two girls' faces were inches apart and breathing heavy.

"You catch on quickly," Karin put her body weight into her _kunai_ to possibly end their intertwined stalemate. Sakura matched her movements; the resulting force caused another clang and the _kunais_ to snap in half.

Sakura's fists balled; she took the opportunity to uppercut with her left. Karin barely dodged- in fact, the force of Sakura's punch caused Karin's long, silky hair to flutter as if temporarily enchanted. Then an opening happened for Sakura- Karin's glasses almost flopped off of her face. A plan began to formulate in her brain as she blocked a roundhouse kick with her gloved right hand.

Karin backed off. Clouds began to the shift away from the sun which caused the terrain to take on an unnatural glow. Even the two girls, because of their sweat, glistened as if their skin was embedded with tiny diamonds.

Sakura took this time to charge at Karin like a bull. The red-head in question was taken by surprise- instead of punching, Sakura tackled Karin into the ground. Karin tried to use her legs to separate them, but it was too late. With a thud and a massive groan, Karin's back hit the forest floor. Her ruby-rimmed glasses flew off of her face which caused Karin to panic. She couldn't see without her glasses; Karin was always plagued with terrible vision. Taking this into consideration, Karin figured that to turn this sparring match in her favor, she would have to get her glasses back.

However, there was a small problem with that plan. During Karin's momentary lapse of defense, Sakura had straddled Karin's hips and grabbed her wrists. Karin struggled to push Sakura off by thrusting her hands forward; however, her hands just barely pushed against the soft lumps of Sakura's chest when Sakura enhanced her strength with chakra to push Karin's hands to the ground.

A few moments of silence graced them as the two recollected themselves. The sun persisted in its perpetual heat and Karin started to find it overbearing. It was intoxicating now that Sakura's lower body was smashed against hers; the body heat between the two meshed and coalesced into a feeling of being trapped in a volcano. This caused Karin to scowl.

"I win," Sakura said as she tried to catch her breath. Karin struggled by trying to raise her body up. Sakura gasped and pushed back down against Karin's struggling body to keep her underneath.

"You can try all you want, but I won't budge. Give up and I'll let you go," said Sakura. Karin let out a growl of frustration before trying to think of a way to get Sakura to lower her guard.

"Is this all that you can do, little Ms. A-cup?"

"Ms. A-cup? Hark who's talking- even your insults suck, Karin." Sakura shook her head to get her bangs out of her eyes. The action, however, caused her already loose headband to fall to the ground which resulted in her bubblegum pink locks to cascade her face. She snarled in frustration; Karin's ears perked.

The red head struggled again underneath and tried to buck Sakura off. Sakura pushed back down so that her thighs could snuggly grasp Karin's wide hips.

"You can't keep this up forever- just say that you give up and I'll let you go," Sakura repeated as she tightened her grip on Karin's wrists even more. Karin was more than positive that a mark would be left when they finish with the match.

"Why would I give up, Ms. A-cup?" Karin, having seen some of Sakura's 'outbursts', hoped that by pressing Sakura's buttons an opening would be created.

"Stop calling me that!" Sakura snapped. Karin smirked up at the blurry figure of Sakura.

"Oh, what? Uncomfortable with your lack of a fuller figure?"

"No!" Sakura answered quickly, "It's just- well, I don't like nicknames!" Karin could feel Sakura shaking and her grip loosening. Karin giggled internally; just a few more words…

"You're such a liar, Sakura."

"I'm not lying! I like the way that I look! I like my breasts the size that they are, and quite frankly, I think that they look better that way!"

"So you have a thing for flat-chested women?" The grip loosened a little more as Sakura's face became as pink as her hair.

"No- I mean- NO! I'm not a lesbian!"

"But if you were, you would probably fantasize about flat-chests, right?" With Sakura's grip loosening, Karin knew that it was only a matter of sentences before Sakura loses the fight due to her culminating embarrassment.

"No!" She squeaked. "I mean, if I was a lesbian- which I'm not- I'd probably go after big boobs like Hinata's since I don't have them. An 'opposites attract' thing." Sakura's voice had escalated to new heights by the time she finished her speech. It was then that Karin dealt the final blow:

"'Opposites attract' and all? Is that why you love Sasuke?" Just as Karin predicted, Sakura's body went rigid. In on sweeping move, Karin threw Sakura off. Her body flopped to the forest floor like a lifeless doll.

Instead of using Sakura's tactic of tackling her opponent, Karin instead fumbled around to locate her glasses. When she did, she shoved them back where they belonged.

"Perfect," she murmured to herself.

Turning around and expecting to continue the fight, Karin was surprised to see that Sakura had _not_ moved from where she was laying on the forest floor. Instead, Sakura just focused on the powder blue sky and tried to regulate her breathing. Karin crossed her arms across her chest and tilted her head slightly to the right- does this count as a victory?

A little nagging thought entered Karin's brain: Maybe it was a little low to mention Sasuke and use him as a tactic. After all, both girls have such a _colorful_ past with the boy that it does leave a bad taste in her mouth.

But, what is done is done, and Karin never forgot that any bit of information should be used full force as a ninja. To ignore it might end up costing a person's life.

She sighed and decided to not waste her time mulling over it. Instead, she just watched Sakura recollect herself.

"Does this mean that I win this round?" Sakura's head titled so that she could get eye contact with Karin.

"I'm spent. Completely. So, I guess you do," Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. Karin furrowed her eyebrows. Sakura was full of vigor just a few minutes ago, so is this really all the fight that the pink haired girl has in her after mentioning _his_ name? Karin had a sudden urge to say something comforting- to show some sort of empathy, but she couldn't muster up any words. Her thoughts just reeled as she watched Sakura and hoped that maybe she'll think of _something_ to say.

"It doesn't help that it's really hot today," Sitting up, Sakura took one of her gloves off and started to use it as a fan. Karin nodded and consciously tugged on her mandarin collar.

Karin was suddenly a little more conscious of her clothes than she wanted to be; after all, it's the middle of summer in the Land of Fire and she's wearing a high collar long-sleeved shirt. It was practically suicidal temperature wise, but it was mainly for strategy purposes in battle so that her bite marks could be covered for the sake of surprise.

Her ruddy colored eyes flickered over to Sakura's body. The pink-haired teenager was dressed for the heat- a light and thin top that doesn't get in the way. However, Karin found the spandex shorts questionable. Sure, the shorts allow freedom and movement, but the tightness and color is bound to cause more heat than necessary. In fact, with the heat and sweat combining together, Karin could see with great detail every curve and crevice in Sakura's pants. Considering How Sakura's legs are opened, Karin was getting quite the show.

"Hey, you okay?" Karin finally found some words to say, but they sounded so generic that she sort of wished that she hadn't said it in the first place. Besides, the words didn't help with the nagging feeling that was brewing in the pit of her stomach. Sakura shrugged.

"Eh, I've been better."

"Sorry for earlier," Karin shrugged and avoided eye contact. Sakura raised a thin pink eyebrow.

"Earlier?"

"Never mind," Karin sauntered over and offered a hand to Sakura. Sakura grasped it and got up while patting herself down to get rid of stray leaves. Karin then watched Sakura plod over to her ninja headband and re-tie it in her hair. She didn't need a mirror to re-style her hair perfectly- if it wasn't for the fact that she was cut and bruised from their training then Sakura would look good as new. Karin then felt a sudden burst of inspiration and skipped to Sakura's side. She hooked arms with Sakura, who was taken aback by the sudden burst of energy from the red-head.

"You look like you need ice-cream."

"Ice-cream?" Sakura questioned. Karin began to tug Sakura away from the training grounds

"Yeah, ice-cream. It does the body good- it's cold and refreshing for a steamy day like this. Even if it's hot out, you don't eat it too quick or it'll hurt. You savor the soft taste in your mouth as it melts," Karin winked at Sakura, who was at a loss to respond to such an oddly placed tangent. It was official then to Sakura: Karin makes for the most interesting conversationalist.

Smiling, Sakura let Karin lead her- and thought that maybe today she would try a new flavor.

- End.

So, this is the first fanfiction that I have typed since February, so I feel a bit rusty at fanfiction/writing in general. I've been in a major slump despite writing being one of my major passions, so it was nice to finally take up a pen and write. I did this all in one setting. I didn't go to sleep when I wrote this (stayed up all night yesterday), so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. I've edited since then, but still.

I'm a little worried how this turns out; I've never written any girl/girl fics because I only really like two yuri pairings in Naruto (SakuKarin and SakuHina), so it was nice to try my hand at it. I hope I did okay (even though it's more implied and fanservice-y than actual pairing).

Please review and tell me what you think (what I should improve on, any mistakes, whether this was good or not, what you liked/hated, ect.)


End file.
